Essence Of Equestria
by MerlinMagia
Summary: A brony ends up in Equestria, and must overcome the trials this new world throws at him. This story will include: Magical machines,a draconequus, several bad jokes, plot twists and magic crystals.
1. That awkward introduction

**Authors notes: Hello there everypony! (my friend is gonna hate me for the use of that word.) This is my first time trying to write a fanfic so i would like to recieve criteria the good,the bad and the ugly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The awkward scene where he gets introduced<strong>

It was 6 o'clock in the morning almost everyone was still asleep, but this peaceful morning was about to be rudely interrupted by an alarm clock.

Right...about ….now!

"**BEEP BEEP"**

The aforementioned alarm clock went off waking the figure that was sleeping in his bed dreaming about velociraptors that could shoot rainbows out of their eyes. But as this was the dreaming phase of sleeping, the beeps of the alarm clock came crashing in. He was just about to discuss the meaning of life with philosoraptor when suddenly a giant Whale came flying in, making the Beeping noises of the Alarm clock and scaring off the raptors. The figure in bed woke up.

He pushed the top of his blanket away so he could see the clock. A light groan escaped from his mouth when he saw the time. He tried to push the button but seen as there is a walking space between the two he wasn't able to reach it. Not accepting the fact that he couldn't reach the clock without getting out of his bed he started twisting and moving his body.

Now he was close enough to touch the power cord of the clock and decided he would pull the cord. The clock was almost in arm's reach now so he decided that one last pull would get it close enough.

As he pulled the cord the clock came closer, a bit to close and it fell over the edge.

With a sudden burst of Adrenaline the figure lashed out with both his arms to try and catch the clock. Lucky for him the clock was quite a big, but surprisingly light thing so he managed to catch it easily. He then pressed the snooze button relieving his ears from the beeping that woke him up so early.

"Well clock" he muttered "you did your job, there is no way i can snooze now." Still holding the clock he got out of his bed and put the clock on his bureau.

When the clock was placed on the bureau he walked over to his closet and went browsing through his available clothing. He decided on a hooded sweatshirt with symbols that only those that were initiated into the brony fandom would know.

Isn't it a weird thing? The second a new My little pony: Friendship is Magic episode is aired thousands of full grown men are glued to the TV-screen. He was one of them, after being introduced to the show by one of his friends because they would play as a pony in a game, he became completely hooked to the show. This was about 6 months ago and as time went by he became more engrossed with the fandom. Reaching the point of where he is now where he reads fanfictions (only the good (Through the eyes of another pony) and or the funny (the spiderses) ones, he visits Equastriadaily daily and he owns some pony merch. The previous times he became this interested into something were with Lord of the Rings and Doctor Who.

Finally fully clothed he walked back to his Bureau to get the necessary stuff that he needed today for school. Like the most teenagers it was not as organized as it should have been for his own health, as soon as he grabbed a book from the bottom of a pile, everything in the pile came crashing down. "_Bookalanche" _he shouted out in his mind. As funny as this pun may have been for him, reality quickly came with an arrow

in the knee, to be more exact a geography book on his toes, forcing out a grunt from him.

Fearing the worst he grabbed his geography book and moved it away so his toes were in full view. As the book that flattened the toes was at least 10 inches he was lucky his toes survived like they did. The big toe was damaged and was bleeding slightly but all the other toes came out free. While muttering that this would make his PE so much better he put the book back on the table. Knowing what would happen now when you are to hasty he carefully grabbed the other books he needed, avoiding any means of possible danger. When he was done he grabbed his black All Star backpack and went to the door. Before he left his room he took a last glance over his room as he had a feeling he would be unable to do so very soon, and he knew that he was missing something. After standing there for a minute he dismissed his premonition as some crazy idea and decided that his mp3 player would be in his coat pocket.

As he went downstairs into the kitchen he bumped into his little brother: Matthaios.

Matthaios has one of the shortest tempers ever, but if you managed to not get him angry he was a very adorable little brother albeit a bit stubborn. And as he got bumped into he had to make a remark to this.

"Oh it's just you, you ancient brother i really thought a mummy had me this time!."

One would think he would be a bit nicer as a little brother, but he was being nice, as this was not an insult but a joke. This joke just happened to create itself after it was mentioned that he would study History, and Matthaios happens to like this joke a lot as he himself despises History.

After Matthaios received a noogie to his head they walked into the kitchen where their breakfast was waiting for them. After they each grabbed their respective breakfast they walked into the living room.

"Come on Lars, are you sure you want to wear that?" was heard from the room. Lars turned around while Matthaios sat down, behind him stood his father. "It has butterfly's and balloons, why would you wear something like that?" he continued "it doesn't make any sense!"

"The balloons are supposed to make no sense at all, if you want logic i advise you to look at this." Lars pointed to a purple/pinkish star on his chest. As his father had a confused look in his eyes, Lars just chuckled at the knowledge that he probably won't get it. As his father turned away to get some coffee Lars sat down on the nearest chair and began eating his cheese sandwich.

When all the food was eating Lars brushed his hair, having hair as long as him isn't easy.

To give a picture of how long his hair was Lars himself is about 6'4 feet and his hair comes about halfway his back. The hair managed to grow this long as Lars hasn't gone to the barber for a very long time and of course that he quite likes his ponytail. In fact you could even say that he was proud of his hair.

As Lars was brushing his hair the thought of him as a viking popped up in his head. He is about the right lenght and if you braided part of his hair he could clearly pass off as one as he also had blue eyes.

Despite his giggling at the begin of his thought the braiding part just sent shivers down his spine.

As the brushing was done he looked around seeing how far his younger brothers were in preparation of going to school. Seeing that they were done he put on his coat and shoes and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another dimension.<p>

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure was approaching an age old contraption. Despite the age, the contraption was still in pristine condition as there were no signs of rust or other deficits. As the cloaked figure moved closer, the contraption began humming a low sound and not shortly after that, the light in the room began flickering as the machine began demanding more power.<p>

"It's beauty never faded over the ages" the figure chuckled "just like me".

In the middle of the room in front of the machine there was a pedestal on which one could put his hand.

The size of the pedestal would make it easy to use for bipedal creatures like the cloaked figure, as he walked over there he snickered on the thought of princess Celestia trying to use this while standing on her back legs.

As he put his claw on the pedestal a sharp pain forced itself into his head, the machine began absorbing all the available power the cloaked figure would allow. The machine began glowing and the pulsating light that now surrounded the machine took on a green colour.

But just as soon as it started it ended, leaving the machine bathed in a pulsating green magical light.

"I hope you like chaos human!" and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and villainous laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>

**Did i make too many meme jokes?**

**I will probably go first person in the next chapter.**


	2. The part where he enters Equestria

**Authors notes: _Hello there everypony!_**

_**Here is chapter 2 in my story. This part is written in a different perspective as i am currently trying out what writes the best. Hope you will enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The part where he enters Equestria<strong>

Nothingness, is everything that is between worlds. Nothingness feels like your part of everything, you know everything,you feel everything, but there is nothing. Luckily for Lars he did not experience the nothingness as the travel between worlds and dimensions was just a small one.

Because Lars was a Brony his brain was already attuned to the world he was being transported to, lowering the amount of time and power needed to do this. The only problems this brings is the discomfort for the traveler as he experiences the dimension/world hop as a roller coaster being pulled by a neon pegasus (who incidentally just came back from the battle over cupcake mountain). The roller coaster ride does include vertical loops and some very sharp turns. As the roller coaster ride came to an end, Lars was launched from it, landing in the Dimension he was forced to go to. Lars would have found this ride to be very thrilling to say the least, but as fate would have it he passed out as soon as they entered the void between worlds.

* * *

><p><em>12 hours later<em>

* * *

><p>"Aah" I let out a groan of pain when i woke up. My headache was equivalent of several nights of partying and sleep deprivation. But as my brain so happens to remember me of the fact that i just woke up and that the last time i had a party was 4 years ago, i decided to delay any further investigation. As i changed my attention from my headache to the rest of the body i discovered that i was completely fine, except for the toe i crushed with my book. Not to mention my hand that somehow managed to twist itself under my body in quite an uncomfortable position. While i was opening my eyes i used my free arm to flip my self so that my other hand would be freed, earning myself another wave of pain from the headache. Flipped belly up i went to look at the stone ceiling. The ceiling was covered in a some kind of moss, but none i have ever heard of.<p>

The moss was green coloured like normal moss,but there was one difference, this species of moss had a blue glow. The glow wasn't that bright but it was just enough that whenever there was a large group of them they would illuminate their surroundings. As i stared to this miraculous natural light source on the ceiling i started massaging my hand to help the blood flow.

After a few minutes and some tingling finger sensations later, i had seen enough of the ceiling and i tried to stand up. Knowing that when i flipped my body the headache came to bash in my skull, i was doing it very slowly. But as my headache had a stubborn side to itself it came back just before i was fully standing. I closed my eyes in pain when it hit, but i managed to stay standing by leaning against the nearby wall.

The wall felt warm under my fingers and to my surprise quite soft. As i turned my head to look at the place where i put my hand i could suddenly feel a warmth spreading throughout my body. When i removed my hand the remains of one of the moss plants disintegrated. As i was checking for burn marks on my hand i noticed that my hands had become somewhat different. My hand lost some of the details and it also was somewhat of a different colour. I checked the rest of my visible skin and it confirmed my worries that i indeed was somewhat differently coloured. But then reality hit me in the face with a really soft punch.

One of the moss plants had come loose and had fallen down onto my face. "_I wasn't coloured differently it was the light of the plants that made me seem like i did_." i thought, relieved by that fact.

I couldn't enjoy the moment for very long though because that was the moment when the plant decided to disintegrate. But before i could grab the plant, it had already burned itself, sending another wave of warmth throughout my body. This time the warmth came flowing back and began heaping up at my head.

I could feel the throbbing pain of my headache come back, when it suddenly decreased in strength. I felt the warmth in my head flowing away taking my headache with it.

"This is the best thing i ever encountered in a old mossy room, after a sudden black out!" i exclaimed with a sense of wonder in my voice. But the thought that this was the first time i ever had a sudden black out and woke up inside an old stone room put me a bit down. "Well there is a first time for everything i suppose" i said to myself to get my mood up. I decided to leave my problems in the room and i walked to the door..

The old wooden door was rotting and was hanging sideways on its hinges. As i got closer i could see that was some rubble that would blockade my way through the doorway. When i moved the rocks out of the way there was a small gap through which i could see what was behind the door. The view allowed me to see that this door would lead outside into some kind of ruin. I tried opening the door but the door hinges just creaked and the door didn't move an inch. I tried putting my weight behind it but the door still wouldn't budge. After a few tries i decided that i maybe able to break through the door if i took a running start. I moved to the other side of the room and began running towards the door. About halfway there a loose rock in the middle of the room decided that it would trip me. As i had build up quite a bit of speed, me tripping didn't go without consequences. I flipped forward and hit the ground sliding on the ground for a bit hitting almost every rock that would possible be on the floor in this room.

When i got up covered in bruises, i decided that i would test my theory and grabbed a few pieces of glowing moss from the wall and pushed them against my wounds. And as i predicted the moss would disintegrate and leave a feeling of warmth in the affected part of the body. I decided that i wouldn't use as much next time, as all the weird moss warmth made me feel really woozy.

After my senses returned to me i walked around the room clearing any debris that would hinder my running start. When i finally moved the last rock out of the way, which looked like a miniature geodude, i went to my starting point. I looked around searching for any misfit rocks that i might have missed. Seeing no such thing i started running towards the door which was the only thing between me and my freedom.

The door swept open when i hit it with my full speed, resulting in a loud bang when the door snapped in half by hitting a large rock just outside the door. Still having some speed i stumbled down the courtyard hitting a large statue of horse. Lucky for me the statue was in the middle of the courtyard so i had lost some of my speed by then. Still, this unforeseen object gave me a bump on the head. The statue wasn't as good of as me, as soon as i hit it, the statue began moving back and forth until it fell down just next to me.

"That was waaay to close" i gasped. After i recovered from the shock of almost losing my life i looked at my surroundings. _"These ruins have really seen better days"_ i thought to myself.

There was only one tower still standing but i wasn't able to see the entrance. Next to the room i came from there were several doors who all looked the same.

"Hmm those were probably the servant's quarters" i said to myself "which means no exit there."

Across the courtyard there was a gate, battered but from what i could see still in working condition.

As i was walking on the courtyard i could see that next to the servants quarter there was a arched hallway.

My curiosity got the better of me and i decided to walk down the hallway. "Wow, this long hallway must have been a sight to behold in its days of glory." i muttered in astonishment. The pillars where at least 4 meters high and out of beautifully carved marble,but a bit tested by the ages. As the moon couldn't reach here i ran back to my room and grabbed some of the moss, after a few tries i managed to grab it without it disintegrating by using my shirt. Back in the hallway, the moss allowed me to walk without tripping over any of the rocks that were on the ground. The eerily glow of the moss in the dark hallway gave made it an interesting sight as the light got reflected by the golden decorations. "Wow, whoever put this here certainly had a lot of money" i said in astonishment. As the golden decorations were still playing with the reflected moss light i was nearing the end of the hallway.

Two massive golden doors were now stopping me from entering what i thought would be the throne room. I noticed that each door had a different a slightly different pattern in the decoration. The door on the left was almost completely made out of gold and decorated in a grand majestic manner, in the middle of the door there was something that seemed like a horse and it was beautiful. The mane and tail of said horse were made out of opal, creating a spectacle of different colours depending how i moved the moss. On the right door there were the same golden decorations, there also was a decoration of a horse but this time the mane and tail were made out of onyx. A slight sense of recognition shot through my head. But as my light source was just a dull glow i had not enough light to look for details. I decided it was time to open the doors and see what would explain this amount of splendor on the doors. As i extended my hand i could feel a slight hesitation coming up, it felt like my body was trying to warn me for something. Then my hand touched the door and the universe suddenly decided that this was boring. The doors sent out a wave of yellow and dark blue energy at me. Before i knew what hit me, i could feel the wind in my hair and a sense of weightlessness. As i flew over the tree tops i could see the sun coming up in the distance. "Well at least i can see where i will la-" my sentence was cutoff by a slightly larger then normal tree catching me in mid-air.

As i hit the top branch, life became a pinball game. Between bouncing between branches and falling it took me a bout a full minute to reach the ground. And as a sign that the tree really hated me, the same branch that caught in the first place began making breaking noises and fell on top of my head. As i wished that i kept holding on to the moss with my shirt, for the unavoidable headache, i passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: <em>Ooh, i'm so excited to get to the introduction scene's. I am just hoping that i won't make them OOC. Also i will try putting chapters out more often. A 2k word chapter every week just falls flat on its face compared to some of the fanfics.<em>**

_**Don't forget to Review as this is my first fanfic.**_

_**P.S. Do i need to put a silly catchphrase at the end of each chapter?**_


	3. Suddenly battles

**AN: Sorry guys for the late update, and the slightly shorter then normal chapter. Just as I promised to get more out , life decided to kick me in the nether regions by making me sick and giving me loads of homework. I will probably stick to the once a week schedule from now on and not tempt fate. Despite my troubles I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Suddenly battles**

There are many ways of waking up, trying to wake up from a comfortable cozy bed can be very hard but is satisfying. Being forced into another world and already having had your fair share of pain is another.

Being confused and groggy i removed the branch from the top of my head. Not only hooking my hair with every little branch, but also somehow hitting myself in the face with it. "Twaaht Hurd" i managed to bring out with my face full of wood.

Being a bit more careful now, i undid my new hair accessory and looked around. "Hmm, i seem to be in some sort of clearing." i stated to no one in particular. "It seems quite safe here as well, I better rest to let my head recover from the blow."

When i finally moved out of the clearing, the forest suddenly created a threatening and spooky aura. My new roof of intertwined branches and leaves let little to no light reach the actual ground. But i didn't pay any attention to this, as i was used to going into the woods and then having this much light was normal. Although i used this to convince myself that nothing was wrong, i couldn't help but notice a small shiver going down my spine. As i began walking through the forest i started to think about the fact that ever since i woke up in that weird ruined castle all my injuries have been small bruises. I could still remember that my Geography book made my toe bleed, but that was nothing to being launched through the air and falling down a big tree, but all i got from that were bruises.

After 5 minutes or so i got bored of the thought and dismissed it and began wondering if maybe i turned insane. "One does not suddenly wake up in a ruin" i said, pausing and then quickly adding "nor does one usually speak to himself." After pondering on the thought for a while, i came to the conclusion that either i have turned mad or that the universe was playing a trick on me.

Far away on a comet in the deepest part of space (which is quite tricky as space has no depth and is infinite) which was circling a lonely planet whose only inhabitants were highly intelligent elephant people, a man dressed in a purple clown outfit sneezed almost if someone was talking about him. But as this was just a interplanetary traveling clown this has no effect on the ongoing storyline. But the sneeze did cause some authors to get sick.

Being mad is such a wonderful feeling as you don't care about anything at all. It's like being all powerful but having no power at all. As i continued my walk through the forest i started thinking about all the possible things that would have caused me to be insane. When it suddenly hit me. "I absorbed the entirety of the Internet!" i exclaimed quite loud causing a nearby flock of birds to fly up. As i was counting the flying birds and decided that i would multiply it by the amount of words i used in my last sentence to try and make sense of the universe, a loud roar could be heard. I looked away from what i now knew were 4 birds and saw something amazing, puzzling my already puzzled brain even more. Behind me stood a monster i only recognized from fairy tales, stories and the like.

There was an 8 foot manticore breathing down my neck, letting all the little hairs there rise.

So shocked from everything that happened to me i turned around in reflex and i did not only manage to hit the manticore in the face, i also jumped up a tree as soon as it connected. I slowly backed up away from the animal further up the tree.

The 'animal' looked at me with a bloodthirsty but intrigued glare. Never before has such a strange animal tried to punch him, he who was king of the forest. His anger was increasing just by looking at this strange

creature that was now shivering up in a tree.

As i watched his eyes turn from anger (from being woken up) to a gaze that still sends chills down my back, a cockatrice came out of a nearby bush. This cockatrice was oblivious to its surroundings as it carelessly slithered between me and the manticore. The eyes of the manticore were now completely devoid of any emotion as he suddenly charged my tree. The cockatrice now also being in a dangerous situation began to look the manticore in the eye. Just as the magic of the cockatrice was taking effect and turning the rampaging beast into a statue, he canceled it and looked up at me. When i saw its eyes my heart skipped a beat and began trying to escape my chest, as the eyes of the cockatrice were also completely devoid of any emotion.

Then my world went upside down,i was falling down the tree, the manticore had charged at it on full speed. The cockatrice was only a few feet away and in panic of turning to stone i closed my eyes and was flailing around with my arms. I could feel my arm hit something on the right side. It was scaly so i guessed it was the cockatrice who had slithered closer towards me. But then i could hear loud thumps rapidly closing in on me. In a stupid attempt to protect myself from the charging manticore i grabbed the cockatrice, stood up and held him in front of me hoping that he would protect me as some sort of small shield. I could hear a slight hesitation in his charge, i quickly opened my eyes and jumped away. Leaving the cockatrice flailing around in the air as i still had his tail in my hand. I needed a plan and i needed one before he would charge again. As i looked around to find an escape route i noticed that the cockatrice was making weird noises. In the short glance i got when i looked downwards i saw that the eyes of the cockatrice returned to normal despite looking a bit confused.

"I got it" i said with a sense of accomplishment. I started swinging around the cockatrice like a flail.

"_now to time it right" _i thought to myself. The still mad manticore had just about recovered from charging into another tree (it is a forest you know), and had his gaze on me. I imagine I must have looked like a crazed lunatic as my clothes were ripped and I was flailing around a cockatrice which is quite the dangerous animal. But I had no time to think about that as the manticore already began building speed.

He was 4 meters away,3,2, he was going slightly slower then before, the cockatrice was still bugging him. I stopped spinning the cockatrice when the manticore was 1 meter away, and the cockatrice would get in the way otherwise.

Just as the manticore was about to hit me I sidestepped grabbing his mane with my free hand.

The speed of the manticore launched me onto his back, surprised by this turn of events he almost tripped ,but he recovered quickly and luckily for every party involved the manticore dodged the incoming tree. As I was holding on to his mane for dear life, because he was trying to buck me off, I changed my grip on the cockatrice. The raging manticore kept us his charge so now I was riding a manticore through a magical forest. As I closed my legs around his body to hold steady I used both my arms to grab the cockatrice who was still dazed from the spinning and held it straight infront of the manticore's face. Timing it perfectly the cockatrice came by and was so angry about what happened to him that he would petrify the first living thing he would see. I could feel the body of the manticore stiffen up between my legs.

**(THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG)**

And as the manticore lost control of his body, the nearest tree welcomed the three of us.

The manticore whose body was almost completely petrified felt nothing from the blow.

I also didn't feel much of the blow. The cockatrice was the worst off because I held him in front of me, he acted like a scaly monster version of a shock dampener. This caused him to be knocked out cold. In a last attempt to get me, the manticore swung his tail and managed to graze my back with his stinger.

As I gave a scream in agony the body of the manticore was now completely petrified.

I groggily tried to stand up, only to become confronted with a massive pain coming from my back.

"I so need to rest, but I need to get away from here" I managed to bring out under my groans of pain

"somewhere where it's safe."

**AN: Well this is done, I just wanted to get this chapter out slightly on time. I could probably have spent more time writing , but LoL is so addicting .**

**P.S. I hope the random bits are not to random.**

**Don't forget to review as this was my first 'action' scene.**

"_**Garen is missing guys!"**_

_**An ally has been slain.**_

"_**Didn't I tell you not to facecheck bushes?"**_


	4. Suddenly ponies

**A/N: Yay new chapter *cricket noise* In other news i will be renaming HiE all the way to Essence of Equestria and deleting chapter 1. **

**I originally planned to put part of this chapter behind the last chapter but i think it turned out even better now. A part of this chapter has been written a long time ago and was written when the original chapter 1 was still on paper. Luckily adjusting it wasn't that hard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also i would like to thank the following people for their positive reviews:<strong>

_**- **_**taz2723** **(** **I read his story and its amazing i advise you to read it as well :Out of the Darkness )**

**- legionbrony ( I know HiE in equestria stories are a bit overdone, but hell its the best way to learn writing fanfiction.) **

**- Le spy (red or blue spy?)**

**- Guana (I'm sorry, but you still won't know how they will react to him) :P **

**- ruff1298** **(Harsh criticism, but i knew that chapter was bad.)**

**-** **doorcf (you will find out soon enough)**

**- GaliCat (i had fun writing that, and you will probably like the fact that a new dream will be coming soon)**

**- imsad (thank you)**

**- Mew Three2000 (Thanks for reassuring me that not having English as a first language isn't a problem)**

* * *

><p><strong>I probably should have done this before so i didn't get this massive list, but without any further ado here is the next chapter:<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

**Suddenly ponies**

It was dark. I could feel that my body was in the least comfortable position since my arrival. I tried moving my limbs, but having them only return pain from all the cramps. As i moved my body a bit more a burning sensation from my back quickly stopped all movement. Then i started to remember my fight with the cockatrice and the manticore also remembering the state in which my body was, before i entered this hollowed out tree.

I moved my hand to the opening and pushed away the branches that were to hide the entrance to my stowaway place. As a lonely beam of light fell down the opening i used this opportunity to look at the position i was put in. I was folded double with my head almost next to my feet.

I moved my free hand outside the gap. I tried moving my hand along the trunk as far as i could, to see if I could find some grip. Just before the length of my arm would run out I found a branch. I gave the branch a small pull to see if it could hold me. As the branch stood firmly and I could not put any strenght behind my pull I decided to try my luck. I tried lifting my body using the branch as a support. It took a few tries but after overexerting that arm and wiggling my legs in ways they have never been wiggled before i was now halfway out of the tree. After taking a short break and contemplating over the fact that I forget how I ever got into the tree in that position, i continued my removal from the tree. I finally succeeded in removing myself from the tree when I felt that I got a cut in one of my fingers. But when I looked at my fingers to find the exact location of the cut I couldn't find any traces of blood. And even though I felt a sharp object cut my finger there were no traces of ths wound except for a bruise at the location where I first felt the pain. After sticking my finger in my mouth to stop the imaginary bleeding (it still felt like the right thing to do), i looked around for any and all clues of civilization.

In the distance between some trees, i could see something what looked like a dirt road. As i stumbled along the trees, making only the necessary amount of movement to prevent any pain from the wound on my back, i found the place where i battled the two mythical monsters. The traces of battle where still visible :There were several uprooted trees, some small bloodspatters but there was also a pertrified manticore. As i remembered my battle, the wound made by the stinger of the manticore began to burn. I decided it would be for the best if i didn't think about it to much and i hastened my pace.

Lady luck was still smiling on me. When i reached the road there was a partially destroyed signpost.

When I wiped off the moss growing on the sign I could see some placenames. But time and the less than ordinary wildlife destroyed most of the sign, the only words i could make out from it were:

" XXXXville 2 mileX."

and from some warning sign slightly underneath it

"XewaXe XX The XXXXXX joke"

"_Ooh_" i thought "_what was miles in km again? And why do I have to be careful of jokes, they can't be that bad! _"

I started walking into the direction the arrow pointed thinking about the distance i had to travel. It took me sometime to realize that not only that 1 mile is about 1.6 km but also that i was on some other part of the world where they use miles. When i walked half a mile the density of the forest began to lessen. The roof above my head made out of branches and leaves began to have openings through which beams of light would shine through and hit the ground, illuminating my path.

As I knew I was nearing the edge of the forest I started to lighten up. I could not hold my excitement anymore "I am finally getting out of that depressing forest." I almost cried out and i started running.

* * *

><p>There was a branch, it was about 20 inches long. It's brown colour gave it the perfect camouflage for the dirt road. It hasn't been lying there on the dirt road for a very long time, if he had a brain he could still remember that he only fell down two days ago. But the branch was a bit depressed, it is lonely and boring being a branch on the ground. That is until:<p>

***CRACK***

I suddenly felt an unmovable object between my feet.

As i looked down to see the cause of this, the ground was already nearing in a rapid rate. When my face hit the dirt i could hear the branch snap between my legs but the damage has already been done.

"BLEAGH" i said, while spitting out all the dirt i got in my mouth."I haven't eaten in a long time but this is not what i had in mind." muttering shortly afterwards "What I wouldn't give for a good meal ! "

When suddenly i could hear some voices in the distance, they seemed to be coming from a cottage that was built into a hill. As i stood up and moved myself to see past the trees that were obscuring my full view of it, a sharp pain suddenly popped up. The wave of pain began at my back and started moving to other parts of my body. Then all the wounds i have gotten over the past few days began to hurt in a sharp cutting pain. I could feel my legs turning into jelly so i grabbed the nearest tree and held onto to it to stop myself from falling over.

I tried calling out for help to the cottage but my voice was stuck inside my throat. I really started to panic when my vision started to get blurry.

* * *

><p>At the nearby cottage the playful voices of three children could be heard. "Cutie mark Fence repairers YAY". Next to the cottage there was a chicken coop, in this coop the chickens were going wild. The cause of this ruckus were three young fillies repairing the fence that surrounded the chicken coop. <span>If<span> you classify their deed as repairing. In reality the fillies were just passing hammers to each other and were breaking pieces of the fence that could use some repairing from their point of view. While the young fillies were busy with the Fence, a chicken with an adventurous personality and responding to the name "Cluck" decided to take advantage of the situation and sneaked itself out of the henhouse.

As the chicken was walking ever closer to the edge of the forest she got seen by the yellow coloured filly. The filly just returned from the cottage to get more nails when she spotted the sneaking chicken. "Scootaloo is running off again" she jested, earning the attention of the other two fillies. "I'm not running away" said the orange colored filly confused "I'm right here !".

The white filly remembering what happened the last time they were at this house decided to look around and saw the chicken running away . "Stop bickering girls one of the chickens is running away!".

With a smirk on her face the yellow coloured filly replied " Isn't that what i just said Sweetie Belle?"

Just as Scootaloo's face turned into a grimace and was about to say something, Sweetie Belle jumped in between them and said "There is no time, remember the last time we chased a chicken into the forest?"

As the two filly's remembered their adventure in the Everfree forest Sweetie Belle continued. "We need to help Fluttershy and catch the chicken before he enters the forest, I will reprimand you later Applebloom."

Before the words "What are you, a dictionary?" left Scootaloo's mouth the other two fillies were already running towards the chicken.

When Cluck was at the edge of the forest, she turned around and saw that the three fillies finally caught on to her escape and were coming her way. She decided she would continue her adventure, but she had to be fast. She was now next to the Everfree Forest and with full speed she jumped through a bush that was blocking her escape route. "Clack the cluck" clucked Cluck when she suddenly bumped into a tall bipedal animal. Her adventure sense tingled, but escape of the fillies was more important right now so she ignored the heavy breathing creature and continued fleeing, running deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>My breathing became heavier with every second i stood there, i started to feel my conscious fading away.<p>

"It can't be long now" i muttered under my breath.

When suddenly a chicken came out from under a bush, me and the chicken got so startled by this encounter that we were frozen in place until voices could be heard nearby. The chicken took these voices as a starting signal and ran off deeper into the forest.

I could still think "_That was unexpected"_ before three brightly coloured fillies one Pegasus, one Unicorn and one normal pony came scampering through the same bush the chicken just appeared from. One shock already made my heart beat out of my chest but two was one to much. I saw darkness entering my eyes and my consciousness just gave up. My hands lost its grip on the tree and i could see myself falling down towards the three brightly coloured spots. In a attempt to not hit them i used my remaining strenght to push myself away from them by kicking the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**And here i thought i created a plothole by not having done something to the Cockatrice so i would be able to escape, but apparently i knocked it out cold.  
><strong>

****Read and Review or i will let Cluck stay in the Everfree Forest forever.****


End file.
